


Treacherous

by castlecrumbled



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Eventual Smut, F/M, Floof, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, Smut, kind of slow burn?, kylo ren vs ben solo, rey is an obstinate headstrong girl, this is my first attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlecrumbled/pseuds/castlecrumbled
Summary: This is a somewhat reimagined plot of 'The last Jedi' but with less evil Luke and more Rey and Ben.-'She stumbles back, tangled in a blur of haze confusion, but then it clicks, oh how could she have been so utterly stupid? Two halves. Two forces of power.'In which Rey realises that her and ben's union is the key to unlocking the balance which keeps the galaxy stable.(ben is a little ball of angst and rey is just like bro? get over urself its okay I can help u bc I’m not naive I’m scrappy ;) and Ben is like ok thanks ok ok but I’m sensitive don’t b mean plz <3)





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to: Sunrise by Norah Jones + Girl Afraid by The Smiths

This is my first attempt at a Star Wars 'rey and ben' fanfiction. My apologies for any errors, as I am not the best speller nor am I the best writer.

The Last Jedi reimagined.

Rey stared at herself in the reflection of the shallow pool of water. She studied her freckled cheeks, her light eyes. They were plain, she thought glumly. She had always been displeased with her appearance. Although, she had grown to forget what she looked like most days. Whilst scavenging to barely survive, there was no time to fuss over the dullness of her cheeks and the stubbiness of her nose. Her skin was tan, gentle and clear of blemishes at least, she thought, trying to compliment herself in some way. She needed that. She needed something.

Splashing some cold water on her face, she gently wiped her skin clean of all previous dirt and residue, before pulling on her garments. This was a luxury, cold fresh, clean water on her skin. She revelled in the icy water, savouring it. This was one of her only four outfits which she wore. She wore this one especially for Jedi training. It wasn't tight fitting, it was loose and freeing, as she couldn't stand the discomfort of restrictive clothing. Growing up on Jakku, tight fitted clothes were the last thing you wanted to wear in the blistering hot sun. She inhaled slowly, styling her hair into the three simple buns she usually did, and picked up her staff. Rey was a woman of routine. At just twenty years of age, she had grown custom to her strict set of times and organised plans she created in her head. She detested straying too far from them. She had learnt this the hard way. She recalled a time when she had once been three minutes late for her shift at the scrubbing stations, and been forced to doing three times the amount of work, for just half the portions. She shuddered at the thought, running her hands up and down her bare arms. Rey was not used the cold, still, the icy air was refreshing. It made her skin tingle and her eyes water. Yet, she couldn't get enough.

After the battle on Star Killer Base with the infamous Kylo Ren, her mind had been messed up, as though someone had flipped the desk inside her head of all her neatly comprised plans, watching them scatter to the floor. They had danced on the chaos, basking in the utter anomie. It irritated her, made her feel insecure with the complete lack of order. She was never one for impulse decisions. The fact she had even left Jakku was a huge step for her. She had spent so many sleepless nights and never ending days waiting on that god forsaken planet. The nights where she'd lay there, unable to drift off due to aching hunger. The days where she would sit, sit inside the fallen AT-AK and count the seconds. The seconds that were seem to last hours with the sticky heat and her dry mouth. Waiting to see if she was someone, not just another no one.

She was still unsure how exactly she had defeated Kylo Ren, but this raw untameable power had erupted from her belly, a fire she was unaware she had. It made her feel strong and powerful. She knew that she had had an advantage over him, of course. He was brutally wounded from the shot of the bow caster, using the pain to try and strengthen himself. The thought of it made her sigh deeply. It felt wrong to enjoy the feeling of the power and strength so much. She knew it was not the way of the Jedi.

She was still curious. How could someone from so much light turn so utterly dark?

Rey had been training with Luke for around two weeks. After many days and nights of incessant pleading and nagging, he had finally taken her on as his padawan. Every day, at exactly 6:00AM, she would wake, carefully washing and stretching before Luke had awoke. They would eat together, briefly chattered of his sister and the resistance's plans, then he would teach her, train her. The force and the ways of the Jedi were still much of a mystery to her, although she understood the basics thanks to the wisdom of Master Skywalker.

But, she just sees balance. She knows it. She feels it inside her bones.

Powerful light, powerful darkness, rising and colliding to meet one another.

She swung her staff, swooping it thoroughly in the patterns she had had memorised in her head since she'd first learnt how to defend herself.

'Down, to trip them. Up, to disarm them. Left, to hit them. And, back around.'

She repeated this to herself. She continued the movements, careful not the miss a single hit.

After several minutes, Rey couldn't bare it any longer. She could feel the thrum of the lightsaber from her bag. It hissed and whispered, calling her name, almost demanding to be used. She turned to retrieve it from the bag.

"She's strong" She heard a voice, a distant echo of some sorts, distracting her. It sounded painfully familiar. She quickly spun around to find its owner.

He stood there, clad in his usual black attire. She scowled at the face of Kylo Ren, now marked with a fresh pink scar from her own weapon. He looked different she noticed, not as put together as when she first encountered him in the forest of Takodana. His dark hair was messily strewn across his face, his eyes with a somewhat enlarged with a peculiar expression Rey couldn't decipher.

"Murderer!" She spat, venom leaking from the sudden outburst. He flinched slightly, just enough so that Rey could pick it up. She glowered, taking a step forward in a heat of rage and anger.

How could he show his face? He killed his own father, Han Solo. He looked somewhat bewildered, clearly shocked that she had heard him.

"You can see me?" He asked softly, looking at her, now with curiosity. Rey furrowed her brows, confused at his civil nature. They were enemies, bound to opposite sides of the war. He should be attempting to kill her, murder her, get revenge on her for giving his pale features that ever so prominent scar.

Kylo was puzzled too, but not for the same reasons. This had happened before. Just once, over so quickly he thought it was a dream, a hallucination, something other than a connection between the two. It was just after their duel on Star Killer Base. He saw her. He saw Rey.

She was sat on the Falcon, that damned ship of his fathers. She was breathing heavily, running her fingertips up and down the raised patterns on the bottom of his grandfather's lightsaber. She looked afraid, fretful, almost like a frightened child. He found this odd, as she had just defeated him. He should be scared. But, he wasn't. He was curious. She was there for only moments before vanishing. He was left with a feeling of insanity, before brushing off the moment, convincing himself he was simply sleep deprived.

"Yes I can. No doubt, this is one of your petty tricks" She snapped back, fuming with a boiling rage. What a pathetic attempt to try and spy on Master Skywalker.

Kylo Ren frowned now, shaking his head. He took in a sharp breath before advancing closer toward Rey. They were now mere inches apart, their height difference even more clear and evident as she peered up at him.

"You're too late, I am being trained now, it's over now that Skywalker is found" She snarled, a sharp crease in her brow now forming due to her large grimace. Kylo blinked, once and then twice. This simply baffled him, to an extend where he was quite sure he was going mad. This was practically impossible; he could talk to her. She could hear him.

After a few silent moments, he spoke.

"You're strong" He repeated the statement again, his voice clear and firm now unlike before. She narrowed her eyes, as he let out a sharp breath.

A gust of wind blew across them both, whipping her loose strands of hair across her reddened cheeks. Her eyes were still locked on his, now a darker shade of hazel. She breathed slowly, in and out. There was a look of anger in her eyes, something all too familiar to Kylo. It was the same look she wore in the forest during their duel. The wind blustered once again, making her clothes quiver with fright of the harsh sea draughts.

He was gone.

Rey stumbled back, confusion washing over her body.

Kylo took a step, tripping backwards, before sitting on his bed. Black sheets, with a black pillow and a black duvet. He was a simple man. His room was bare of any signs of personal possessions apart from one small medallion tied on the piece of brown leather cord. It was shaped in a remarkably distinctive way, sloping around and then upwards to separate at the top. Anyone would have recognised this as the resistance logo. It was given to him by his mother on his 6th birthday, a small keepsake he had owned since he was a child. This was kept hidden away of course. He would often hide it under his mattress, away from the hands of cleaners and droids. This small remainder of his mother was mostly kept around his neck though. It was close to his heart, much like Leia.

He stared at the dark wall where he had just seen her. He could still feel the sharp, salty wind on his face, the smell of her hair tickling his senses. It was like she was right in front of him. He was tempted for a small moment, to reach out and touch her. Press his skin against her arm, to see if she there. He was befuddled.

With a hesitant glance once more at the wall, Kylo swiftly headed toward the door, making his way toward his master, Snoke. He would be highly rewarded if he told his leader of this discovery. He could find out important plans and secrets if he development his skill just a little more. As he stalked down the corridor, a wave of an unidentifiable emotion ran over him. Ever since his father had spoken those words. Words he knew all too well were true, Kylo had recognised what Snoke wanted him for. He knew he had to over throw him somehow. He needed to break free as the tight and suffocating reigns he was being held under.

If he didn't not tell Snoke of this discovery, it could be used to his advantage. He could use it, her, in some way to take down his leader. He fought constantly with himself in his mind, images of his father's face floating in and out of his mind. It was meant turn his completely to the dark side. Yet, it had only made his light grow even brighter. An echoing sun beam of glowing rays floating through him. He despised it.

'Stupid, pathetic, weak' He repeated the words he had been told by his father, by his general, by his master. They were all true. Not even killing his own flesh and blood had made his heart turn completely black.

He gingerly spun around on his heel, briskly walking back to his chambers. It was still very premature in the icy morning. Around 6:17AM. His appetite has suddenly bloomed with the thought of freedom. Kylo was going to keep something from his master.

This was his time.

***

 

 

"You're getting better, but remember it takes practise." The kind words of floated inside her mind. Luke Skywalker, someone Rey had thought was a myth only 4 months ago. He was an understanding man, much ahead of his time. His thick, grey beard covered up his once handsome features, and Rey had pondered what he had once looked like. During their roughly, five weeks of training, he had guided her through the ways of the Jedi. Although reluctant at first, due to his unfortunate happenings with his nephew, Luke had been nothing but tolerant and steady.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, holding out the other. He slowly lifted the rock, waving his hand with an amount of ease that made Rey's fingers tingle with envy. She had been trying to levitate it higher than 2 metres for the past hour and a half. Luke had managed to lift it 6 metres without even breaking a sweat.

Sensing her tinge of jealously, he chuckled, slowly placing the rock back down in the pile with a flick of his wrist. She scowled to herself, wrinkling her nose. Her pride was feeling very sore, an aching wound in her stomach which made her uneasy.

"Patience, Rey. I am sure you will master it as I once did. "His voice was calm and collected, no hint of annoyance or anger. It made her confused. Why wasn't agitated by her jealously, her short temper.

She sighed, wondering why she couldn't just master it already. It had been weeks and she was still struggling.

"I'm sorry Master Skywalker." She spoke feebly, lowering her gaze to a suddenly interesting mark on her left boot.

He shook his head, chuckling, once again confusing Rey. Gently, he took her hand, placing in on the sleek, black rock in front of them. He inhaled deeply, before turning his steely blue eyes toward her.

"I want to just...breathe" His words glided into her mind, startling her slightly. She obeyed, inhaling deeply, her mind lulling, almost rocking in an unwavering motion.

"The force. It isn't some...some type of weapon. It isn't light or dark. It is all around us. It lives and breathes throughout all living things, an energy, binding us together. It can be mastered, controlled in ways which harm and help. It is what gives the Jedi their power." His words echo and bounce around her.

"I want you to reach out, Rey. Focus all that energy, all that crippling pain and curiosity and anger and reach."

Closing her eyes, she inhaled once more, filling her lungs with the crisp, open air. There was a flash of dark blue light, a pair of eyes, dark and almost sad looking. She squeezed her eyes tightly, an image appearing.

There was a field of white flowers, the type she had only seen in holos, bounding from the rich earth. They billowed in the light breeze and Rey felt an ache in her stomach, a sting in her eyes.

"Life." The world tumbled out of her lips.

Another flash, and then. She felt a sadness overcome her. A pain inside her gut which made her writhe with discomfort. Dark, wilting plants, withering away before fading into spectral darkness. She saw beneath the soil, the bones and the remains of the creatures that had lived and breathed before her.

"Death and decay"

An echo of images surrounds her, the decay of those once incarnate bringing new life. Fresh new sprouting buds, from the remnants of their predecessors. She felt the rush of growth, the birth of new existence into the galaxy. It made her heart palpitate, thumping heavily against her chest.

"that feeds new life"

The heat of the suns on her freckled skin, a flash of the glittering beams sparks before her eyes. It heats her cheeks.

"Warmth"

The thrashing of the swaying seas, spraying upon the rocky edges. It's almost as if she can feel the icy water on her face, it calms her, relaxes her.

"Cold"

The gentle, serine creatures she had met before, embracing another tightly inside the tenderness of their nest. They cooed softly, clinging to one another.

"Peace"

The image morphs into an ugly reflection of the ocean. It lashes out viciously, bitterly attacking the nearby surroundings, swallowing entire areas in dark water.

"Violence"

"And between it all?" Master Skywalker questioned, making Rey smile fondly. She feels it now. It feels so clear and palpable now, and she feels so completely ridiculous that she had never seen it before.

"Balance and energy. A force" She speaks, with such conviction, because she knows that this is what the universe should be. It should be equal and stable. It rushes through her veins, a momentum so strong she can hardly contain the smile now forming on her lips.

"And inside you?" Luke asks, and the power surges deeper, surprising her. It tumbles into her, reminding her, calling her. This is it.

"That same force." Rey manages to say, the excitement in her voice evident in a way that makes him mirror her grin.

There's a blinking light of blue in the dark, and a gut instinct that tells her to follow it, that it's vital.

She reaches out, seeing a young boy, no older than 9, with dark, messy hair and contagious feeling of sadness him. She realises he is crying, edging closer to him, unaware of who he is. He is holding a small medallion, glittering in the dark. The ground beneath her feet begins to shake and she's falling. Suddenly, the faces of Han and Leia appear. They look ashamed almost, sitting across the table from a man with greying blonde hair. Rey cannot see his face, only the back of his head. She scans her surroundings, taking in the interior of the ship, where recognition clicks in her mind, and she gathers that she's in the millennium falcon. A voice calls her name, and she turns, only to find she's now in a different location. She's back in Jakku, surrounded by the millions of small scratching she made as she grew, counting down the days till'... well, she didn't know what. It suffocates her, a fate she will never know the answer to. Who am I? Her eyes follow to the dark figure outside the opening. They are sat alone, staring outside, both emulating one another. The figure turns to reveal the mask of Kylo Ren. She stumbles back, tangled in a blur of haze confusion, but then it clicks, oh how could she have been so utterly stupid? Two halves. Two forces of power.

Her eyes open, hazel shimmering in the light.

"I understand what I have to do" 

 

***


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to: Something by the Beatles, it was a brief inspiration for this chapter.

He couldn't sleep. It had been like this since he was just a child. His mind was constantly racing, ringing, echoing with ideas and suspicions and worry's and doubts. The sleek dark panels above Kylo’s bed glowed a faint red in the darkness of the room. He liked the colour red. It could describe so many emotions, so much of what he had felt growing up. Anger, and jealousy and caution but also passion and love and joy. The latter, however, he had very little experience of.  
He sighed deeply, turning onto his back and staring up at the ceiling, counting the ridges carved into the material. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Rey was on his mind very frequently now, even since their last encounter, he thought. Although, if he was completely honest, he had thought about her regularly since he had first met her in Takodana forest.  
The look in her eyes of utter hatred and a hint of pity from their force connection made his stomach turn. Did she hate him that much? Did he make such an impact on her? He thought back to their fight on star killer base. The moment the lightsaber called to her, he was mesmerised. A scavenger, a nobody, or so he thought. She was so powerful, so angry, the raw emotion was practically radiating from her. A glowing aura of strength and wrath, ready to strike down anyone who she thought ought to deserve it. And that was him, silly Ben Solo. He scowled to himself in the dark, scolding himself for using that name and for even being so pathetic as to think about the scavenger. But he was doing it so often, it became almost routine to think of her.  
Late at night, when his mind was not monitored and observed by his master.  
Kylo ran a hand through his dark hair, before sliding out bed and padding across the room toward his refresher. The mirror reflected an unrecognisable man, with tired eyes and a worn expression. His unruly hair was a messy heap of drooping curls on his head, revealing his prominent ears. He always hated them. He drew in a deep breath, splashing some water on his face, trying to wash away the unfamiliarity. He couldn't remember the last time he liked who he was. He was a disgrace at nine years old, a failure at eighteen and a monster at twenty-nine.  
He wasn't sure what time it was. Late. That was all he knew. There were no boots smacking the hard, marble floors outside, no buzzing of the electrical beams that produced light, just silence and quiet. It was almost peaceful. Almost. It's such a depressing word; he was almost peaceful, almost happy.  
He walked back into his room, flopping down effortlessly onto the mattress. The dark silk sheets were smooth and soft on his bare arms, a contrast to his uniform of thick, stiff leather. It was calming. His mind was almost silent. Almost.

Then, he heard her. Her breathing, someone breathing and he knew it was her. In through the nose and out through the mouth, slow and steady.  
Kylo turned around, his surroundings suddenly morphing into darkness around a beacon of light. Her. His mind battled, an aching internal struggle as he desperately attempted not to point out how beautiful she looked.  
Ben could only watch.  
She was sat on her own, she always seemed to be on her own. It was a choice, Kylo knew that. He knew what it was like to want to be alone, to want to just think for yourself instead of having a million ideas crammed inside your brain. He knew what she was going through with Luke, just as he had. It's not that he imagined his uncle’s intentions were bad, it’s that his uncle tended to look over the fact that putting all this pressure on one person wasn't very good for them. That was Kylo's problem with the Jedi. They were relying upon dated and useless rules, and he did not comply with them. They were so arrogant and conceited, they did not see the error of their ways and that was their demise. There was so much internal strife, that they could never combine to defeat the dark side. Truthfully, Kylo knew the dark side was using his for his blood line and heritage, but it was difficult to find anyone who wouldn’t use him for their own personal benefit. He had grown accustomed to this sort of treatment, even as a child. During Master Skywalker’s training, other padawan would often pick him first, during silly little games and activities, but would never actually speak to him. They just picked him because his father was the famous Han Solo, who made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs, and his mother, the general of the resistance and of royal Alderaan blood. He wallowed in self-pity as a teenager, knowing of the whispers the others spoke when they thought he wasn’t paying attention. Big eared Ben was his nickname, and it suited him well.  
Rey sighed and it made him wince, edging ever so slightly closer to her. He felt a sudden, strange urge to comfort her somehow, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He had never felt this way before. She just looked so overwhelmed, and he understood how she felt. He knew that she could handle it, without a doubt. Even from the very brief encounters they had, he knew she was a very powerful person. Her hands were quivering from the cold, her body clearly not used to these temperatures, having grown up on Jakku. He noticed these small things about her, things he wouldn’t notice on anyone else. Kylo knew that he needed to defeat Snoke, but he also knew it would make Rey hate him even more, and that made him uneasy. Because, if he did defeat him, if he managed to feel the light of freedom on his face, he would become the new supreme leader. Another title, another restriction, another reason to earn his name of Jedi Killer. Being supreme leader would mean becoming the true enemy of the Jedi, of Rey, and it terrified him.

Rey could feel someone watching her, and it made her skin crawl with anxiety. Ever since becoming a member of the Resistance, she hadn’t managed to even seize chance at being alone. She was always needed somehow, to fix something or right a wrong. It confused her greatly, she was a scavenger, a nobody, why did they need her? The pressure was new, exciting almost, but also petrifying. If she were to mess up, she was perfectly aware of the consequences. She supposed they thought that, having the information they did, and knowing she spent so much time alone, she would want to be surround by people. This was true, to an extent. She did enjoy talking to new people, seeing what the galaxy was like away from Jakku. Yet, she also wasn’t used to people, not really. She knew how to hold a conversation, for around 20 minutes, but after that, she would stutter, tumble over her words and blurt out a pathetic excuse, to escape the conversation. The only social interaction she had ever really had was haggling for food, or attempting to trade with locals. Those small doses were only every few days as well. Once during a sandstorm, she spent around a week and a half on her own, hiding. She barely survived, having only 4 small canisters of water to last her for those 10 days in the blistering heat.  
She was sat outside, alone. Luke was inside, with Chewie, reminiscing over fond memories of their mutual good friend, the late Han Solo. The wind was harsh, nipping at her bare skin, making her rub her hands briskly up and down her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm. In her nimble fingers, Rey was fiddling with a small ring made of glittering metal. It held small intricately detailed markings all around its curves, creating a pattern of precision which Rey has memorised. She had had the ring for as long as she could remember, the remnants of a forgotten past. She twisted it around her index finger, round and round and round. It calmed her ever so slightly. Sometimes, she’d like to imagine up stories of its origin. Maybe her father had given it to her, as a reminder of his return. Maybe her mother, a young scared woman, gave the ring to her daughter before abandoning her and running away from her enemies. Maybe it was a tracker, so they always knew where she was. All these scenarios swirling inside her mind as a child, kept her soul alive through the harsh nights of Jakku. Putting her ring back in her inside pocket, Rey stood up from the large tree stump she was sat on and turned to join Chewie and Luke inside.  
However, something stopped her. She inhaled deeply, feeling a surge of energy rush through her, reaching out her hand. Ben watched, completely hypnotised by Rey’s movements. The water near her feet began to tremble, vibrating and pulsing to life. It’s light blue waves now mutated into a dark navy, lapping viciously, submerging her feet. Her eyes began to roll back, her breathing becoming short and fast paced. She was losing air, choking. 

It was then Ben realised what was happening.

Snoke. 

“Rey” Ben shouted, his voice laced with his evident fear for her safety. Her body was still rigid in place, hand still outstretched, shaking violently now. She tried to gasp for air, tried to break free of the hold over her.  
“Rey, listen, if you can hear me, block him out. Okay, just try to breathe, try to gain some sense of control” Bens words echoed, barely a whisper to Rey as he helplessly watched her. 

Ben could only watch, watch as he failed to help Rey, as he had to watch his uncle do the thing he could not. Yet again, he felt weak and powerless. She began crying, distraught from the experience she had just encountered. Her hazel eyes were red and glassy, her skin pink and blotched. 

Ben could only watch, he didn't want to leave her. But, as he closed his eyes, she disappeared into darkness. He was alone, yet again. 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to: Youth by Daughter + Poisoned rose by Elvis Costello

The sun was just rising above the rocky tops of the island, peeking its thick, bright glow through the small viewports of the millennium falcon. It bounced off the walls, creating a somewhat ring of light around Rey's unconscious body on the small springy bunker she lay on. She was having nightmare again, she couldn't breathe, the air was escaping her lungs. Her body writhed and trashed under the thin blanket covering her small frame.   
"This isn't real, this isn't real" She repeated to herself, choking and coughing, forcing her mind to escape the torturing scene inside her mind. Her eyes flickered open and closed, open and closed as she managed to pull herself out. Her body was drenched in cold sweat and her eyes were glassy and red rimmed from involuntary tears that had escaped from her hazel eyes. She sucked in a sharp breath, the air coming out shaky and unstable from her lips.   
Rey growled, muttering incoherent vulgar words of frustration, the anger and defeat evident in her voice. It was quite unlike a girl of her upbringing to feel such apparent self-pity, but this feeling grew, wallowing in the pit of her stomach with each night of distress. It was almost as if she could feel the very essence of herself being slowly sucked from her, the mere thought of it sending goosebumps up her arms.  
It was the early hours of the morning, and Rey, yet again, was left wide awake and alone with her thoughts that consumed her. With an undeniable amount of reluctance, she pulled herself out from under the comfort of the blanket and stood up. The floor was cold against her foot, making her shiver slightly. She began her usual morning routine, making herself something small and reasonable to eat, after cleaning herself up in the refresher. The water was nice on her face; it was still something she couldn’t get used to.   
Rey carefully wrapped the standard cotton strips around her arms, covering the skin which was scarred. There had been many times on Jakku where she had been far too naive and had learnt for the better. The memories were distant to her now, but she could still feel the sharp pain of skin cauterizing, as she had tried to defend herself from thieves and had gotten 3 blaster shots to her arm. She shook away the resurfacing traumas and continued with her daily routine. It always soothed her, everything being done in an order.   
Emotions had always seemed to radiate from people, ever since she was a child, which was why she had tried so hard to try and mask her own. She thought it was normal for people to sense a prominent emotion you felt, such as anger, worry, and fear. With the small amount of training she had received from Luke, she now understood it was something that only force users could feel and understand. It was an outlandish feeling, especially since her and Kylo Ren must be connected somehow through the force. She could feel his emotion through this connection even though he was lightyears away. Mostly she had felt anger and pain and sometimes regret. It was as though he ran through her veins, feeling what he could. It confused her but she knew that they union was the key to restoring peace. He was dark, with light pulling him and she was light with dark pulling her.  
“You’re wrong, you know” He was here, again. She could feel his presence, identify it almost immediately, like there was a shift in the air. She turned to face him. Kylo Ren was positioned on a small tool, a medical droid attending to the large scar she had made on his pale face. He waved it away with his hand, standing up and striding closer to her. Of course, she could only see him. It was as though he were there with her, stood aboard his father’s ship. Her mind wondered as to how long it had been since he had been on this ship. She imagined a dark-haired child running around, unaware of his fate, about the monster he would become. Rey attempted to repress her nervousness and curiosity. She would have to be agreeable and civil, for the greater good.  
“Wrong about what?” She was now facing him completely, glancing up at his broad frame. She felt small.  
“About me” He took a step back, still looking at her directly. His eyes were dark, she noticed. A dark shade of brown that looked almost black in certain lights, matching his other dark features against his pale skin.  
Rey looked down at her own arms, noticing how she was much darker than he was, due to the scolding heat of the Jakku desert.  
“And what about you am I so wrong about?” She attempted to be polite as possible but it was difficult. She had watched him plunge his lightsaber into his own father, someone she had seen as a fatherly figure for the brief period they had spent together. Although, she didn’t know what parents were like, she’d never them. The only family she had ever experienced was with the Resistance, with Finn. She missed her so much, her heart ached whenever she thought about him. He was the first person to ever actually care for her well-being and she appreciated her so much more than he would ever realize. 

“The light you think you seen in me” Kylo spoke softly, breaking eye contact and staring down at dark leather boots. She did not expect this response. She had expected him to say that he had not failed, that he would kill her sooner or later, find Skywalker and kill him too. But then again, he had lived up to none of her expectations, and she was uncertain how to comprehend it. “It’s gone, I killed Han Solo” He continued, placing emphasize on the word ‘killed’ as he looked back up at her face. Rey could feel his emotion radiate from his bones, echoing throughout her. It was like before, anger, rejection and envy. But something else lurked at the back, something he had attempted to hide from her. It was regret. It ran deep inside; deeper than any other emotion she had felt from him. It was rooted inside his very being, so much so that it was very difficult for her to find. She wondered what had caused such guilt and regret. Perhaps it was because of Luke, his mother or the death of his father. Curiosity spiraled inside her, making her dizzy.  
“You can’t mask your emotions, can you?” He commented, looking at her rather bemusedly. She scowled at the evident smug look on his face.  
“How hypocritical of you to say” She bit back, unable to help herself. The connection was the longest they had ever been in each other’s presents for a long period.  
“I let you see them.” He shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. She scoffed.  
“I’ll believe it when I see it” Rey rolled her eyes, unable to believe his arrogance. Kylo Ren couldn’t possibly deny his Solo smugness she thought, thinking back to the fond memories she had of General Organa telling her stories of Han in the early hours of the morning whilst they were preparing the Millennium Falcon.  
He simply shrugged again, which caused her to grimace, folding her arms. It was strange how quickly his attitude changed, and she had suspected this was to distract her from delving deeper into his emotions. She could feel him slipping away, unlike like time where the connection had ended so suddenly.  
She blinked and he was gone, the emptiness of where he had once been now filled with silence and anticipation. Kylo stared at the place Rey had just been, and let out a huge sigh of relief. His body was filled so much reassurance knowing that she was okay, that she wasn't hurt. The thought made him ache with pain, and that confused him. But, she was okay. Rey was okay, and that was all that mattered. His cockiness had come naturally, as a way to cover his emotions he wasn't ready for her to see yet. He couldn't let her know that she was the only thing that mattered to him at this point. 


End file.
